


Haunted House or Chinese Food

by Pterodactyl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: "klaine + 07"<br/>07. paranormal encounter/ghost sighting</p><p>i went the cute way anon, hope that’s okay ;w;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House or Chinese Food

“I don’t like this,” Kurt whispers, gripping Blaine’s hand hard, “I really don’t like this.”

“C'mon, silly,” Blaine grins, pushing the door of the old house open, “It’s just an old house.”

“I hate Santana,” Kurt glares at the small group of their friends waiting at the end of the drive of the house, “You hear that? I  _hate you!_ ”

Santana and Brittany are no longer visible. They’ve probably ducked away to make out.

Blaine laughs and lets the door shut behind them. The clunk of it shutting makes Kurt jump and release his hand just to cling to his arm instead. Blaine really isn’t complaining.

“I can’t believe your ego won’t let you turn down a dare,” Kurt grumbles under his breath as Blaine fiddles with his phone and then turns on the flashlight function, “I can’t believe you’re dragging me along with you.”

“It’ll be fun,” Blaine says brightly, and Kurt shushes him. “Not so  _loud!”_

“Why? You think the ghosts are gonna hear me?” Blaine teases, and Kurt shivers and holds onto his arm tighter.

“This is cool,” Blaine shines the beam of light over the old broken bits of furniture, “It’s so dusty and spooky, I love it.”

Kurt makes a muffled noise, and Blaine turns back to see that he’s tugged his scarf up over his face, peering over the top of the skull patterned material with wide eyes.

 _What a cutie,_  Blaine thinks, and kisses Kurt’s nose under the fabric before setting off across the wooden floors.

“What do we have to do again?” Kurt asks as they hop over a broken curtain rail, “Shine the torch out of the top window?”

“Yeah,” Blaine hums a little tune under his breath, and Kurt elbows him. “Don’t hum that! It’s creepy!”

“Aw, sorry,” Blaine grins, “You know, this would make a really good set for a vampire musical.”

“No it wouldn’t,” Kurt says thickly, “The audience would have asthma attacks before we even finished the first act.”

“Well it would be cleaned up, obviously,” Blaine smiles at him, “C'mon, you can’t deny that this place is a little bit romantic, right? The big staircase, what’s left of the chandelier, the slightly moth-eaten carpets…It’s like Dracula’s mansion, just smaller.”

“Not in the slightest,” Kurt shivers and jumps when the stairs creak loudly under their feet, “And I don’t even want to think about Dracula right now.”

“I’ll protect you from the vampires,” Blaine says as courageously as he can, skirting around a broken beer bottle, “They’ll never get to you.”

“My hero,” Kurt suddenly stops dead. “I really don’t want to go up there.”

“Why? I have a torch.”

“I just don’t,” Kurt says tightly, “It feels wrong.”

Blaine frowns. He feels fine, maybe a little cold, but then again he’s always found haunted houses more fun than scary. Something about the adrenaline of a shock.

“It’s just a house,” he says, “C'mon, Kurt, it’s okay.”

“You know the stories,” Kurt says, “You know about the bodies they found here, right?”

“Not true,” Blaine says, “I looked it up, there has never been a serial killer living in this house.”

“But there  _was_  someone living here,” Kurt holds his arm even tighter, “This weird old guy, he always used to hit on girls in the street and try to get them to come back to his house.”

“Sounds like a creep, not a murderer,” Blaine starts to walk again and Kurt follows him, “But he could have been! He had a really big dog!”

“Kurt,  _I_  have a really big dog.”

“Whatever,” Kurt grumbles, “I swear, if I end up having to eat that takeaway in Puck’s fridge because we can’t get up these stairs I’m gonna withhold sex for a  _month,_  Anderson.”

“We better get up the stairs, then,” Blaine teases, and Kurt glares at him and huffs indignantly.

They make it up to the top of the stairs without incident, if Kurt’s constant twitching and jumping at every creak and squeak is ignored. At the top of the stairs they face a long, dark corridor and another smaller flight of stairs before they get to the top room.

“Okay,” Blaine says, “Nearly there.”

“I don’t like this,” Kurt says under his breath, “Oh, I don’t like it.”

“It’s okay,” Blaine says, “It’ll take us like two seconds to get there. We can even run if you like.”

“No thanks,” Kurt swallows audibly, “Let’s just go.”

Blaine takes one step and then trips.

They both go down with a thump and Blaine’s phone tumbles from his hand and skitters across the floor. Kurt shrieks, kneeing Blaine in the ribs as he scrambles to get up again, and somehow the light has turned off and Blaine can’t see his phone at all.

“Crap,” he says, “Can you see my phone?”

“No,” Kurt squeaks, “Oh my god, oh my god.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ll find it -”

“ _…Blaine…_ ”

“Yeah, I’m looking.”

“What?” Kurt sounds frightened, “I didn’t say anything.”

“You said my name.”

“No, I - don’t joke, Blaine, it’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking,” Blaine says, confused, but Kurt just makes a small scared noise and kicks him in the ankle lightly. “Please find your phone.”

“Hold on - here it is,” Blaine reaches for it and turns the light back on, “Okay - whoa.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt says, “Oh my god that door wasn’t open before.”

“Weird,” Blaine says.

“ _…get you…_ ”

“Shut up,” Kurt says, “Stop it.”

“That wasn’t me!”

“Yes it was! Stop messing around!”

“ _…gonna find you…_ ”

“I think we should go,” Kurt says, “I really think -”

“I don’t wanna eat that Chinese food though,” Blaine says, pouting, “Look, I’ll go by myself.”

“Are you an idiot? Then both of us will die!”

“Kurt, this isn’t a horror film,” Blaine says, and then both of them jump when the previously open door slams shut suddenly.

“What the hell,” Kurt hisses, “What the -”

There’s a sudden ear-splitting scream and a flash of light and a white figure appears at the end of the corridor, head hanging low and arms limp by its sides.

Both of them scream and turn to run, but Blaine steps on Kurt’s lace and they both topple over again. For a second Blaine’s life flashes before his eyes -  _not nearly enough sex with Kurt_  - and then the screaming turns into laughter. Familiar laughter.

“ _Santana!_ ” Kurt screeches, “I’m going to  _murder_  you!”

Santana shakes off the sheet she has draped over her shoulders and staggers up against Brittany, who’s holding a large flashlight and giggling. “Oh my god, you shoulda seen your  _faces!_ ”

Kurt leaps up and drags Blaine with him, brushing the dust off his pants. “You are the  _worst_.”

“How’d you get there before us?” Blaine asks, confused, and she shakes her head, wiping tears away.

“There’s another staircase,” Brittany points at a door that Blaine had assumed lead to a room, “It’s way quicker.”

“Ahh,” Blaine says, waiting for his heart to slow down as Kurt shakes next to him, “Wow.”

“We’re going,” Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and storms towards them, “You are going to  _regret_  that, Lopez.”

“So worth it,” Santana chokes, and Kurt flips her off on his way past.

“You okay?” Blaine says softly, and Kurt screws up his face. “I banged my hip really hard.”

“Oh, honey,” Blaine squeezes his hand, “Sorry I made you come with me. I didn’t know they’d do that.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt relaxes considerably when they step outside again, picking their way through the overgrown garden, “You did sound pretty funny when you screamed.”

“Hey!” Blaine says, wounded, “I was totally gonna protect you once I got my heart rate under control!”

“Sure,” Kurt shakes his head, “Next time can we just eat the Chinese food?”

“Of course,” Blaine kisses his scraped knuckles, “I’ll nurse you through the food poisoning.”

“My hero,” Kurt says sarcastically, but Blaine catches a hint of a smile.


End file.
